Unknown Child
by arlene gallagher
Summary: Some people aren't who they say they are, I'm one of those people, this life is a lie, and the cullens are none the wiser, I'm one of the most dangerous people in this world,and it's time that this world knows not to mess with daddy's little girl
1. Chapter 1

People here call me Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short, but what people don't know is that Isabella swan was never real, that she was made up, my real name is Elizabeth Lillian Mikaelson, Iz, Izzy, Isa, or Lilly for short, I was put into hiding by my dad,the original vampire, Kol Mikaelson, so that my uncle, Klaus, wouldn't try to dagger me, this happened 107 years ago, a year later uncle Klaus daggered my dad because he wouldn't tell him where he had put me...

When I got a phone call from Elijah, my uncle that helped my dad put me into hiding without Klaus knowing, saying that he's awakened the family, it was the day of my 'birthday' about to walk into my history class, my name is Izzy Mikaelson and this is my story...

* * *

A/N This is my first story and I just put a summery here of the story to know if this is worth continuing or should I delete it, so tell me your thoughts on this (mean or nice) and review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank terri02 for helping make my story better than i thought and my beta Lady Mackenzie Luv, couldn't do this without them and thanks to all the people that likeed/followed/reviewed this story :)

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and L.J Smith

* * *

"Happy birthday, Isa!" Charlie shouted joyously, putting something down and walked over toward her to give her a warm embrace as she was heading to the kitchen.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said, smiling as she hugged back the man that she loved like a father but no one could ever replace the position of her real dad, not even someone like Charlie.

"I got you a little something. I know you said not to get you anything but how could I not? You're my little girl," he said, his eyes bright as he handed a little box to her that he laid on the table when she walked in earlier.

She opened the present, trying not to look at him while doing so as tears welded up in her eyes as she was remembering when her real dad used to call her his little girl or little princess when she was younger. She gasped when she saw what was in the little velvet box. Her eyes flew up and she met his eyes, allowing the tears to slip now.

"Charlie... you didn't have too. It must have cost you a fortune," she said as she held up the Golden charm bracelet that carried a heart-shaped charm already.

"No, it didn't but I wanted to get you somethin' special just to remind you that no matter what happens, wherever you may be, I will always be here to help you if you need it." He reached over and gingerly took the charm bracelet off her hands. He clasped on the heart, unfastened a lock that she had failed to notice and said,"Look, if you open the heart, you will find a picture of you and me on one side, and you and your dad on the other." He gives her a small smile and gives it back to her.

She started crying again and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best present I could have never asked from someone!" She quickly wound the bracelet around her wrist all too happily. "I'll never take it off!" She vowed. Calming down, she gave Charlie a full grin.

"Good, glad you liked it. Now, go get ready and head off to school. You wouldn't want to be late," Charlie said, shooing her off, but his eyes were still shining bright. She could tell he was glad that she liked his gift.

"Thanks again, Charlie. It's a lovely gift." She embraced him once more before running off to her bedroom upstairs to get her things. When she walked into the room, she stopped and stared ahead, into the eyes of Edward as he stood in the middle of her room... again, without asking permission if he could come in or not, always assuming that she wanted him here when in reality, she doesn't.

Edward returned her gaze, expecting her to be happy that he was there. "Happy birthday, love," he said trying to ease the tension in the room.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" She demanded, her eyes widening a little when her true accent slipped through the tiniest bit, hoping to the spirits that he didn't notice her slip up.

Edward stared wide-eyed back at her, wondering why Bella was acting so unladylike until he attempted to hide it quickly, unknown to him that she already saw it as clear as day.

"Alice wanted you to wear this today," he said, holding out the clothes that Alice sent him to give her, all the while, thinking of ways for him could get rid of her attitude.

She forced a smile on her face and took the clothes from him, annoyed that they (especially Alice) didn't think she could dress herself. Even though the clothes she wore for this cover weren't exactly her favorite, they weren't hideous either. So she forced out, "Thank you, Edward. That was very nice of her to do."

"You're welcome, love. Now, hurry up. I'll wait for you outside," he said and gave her a chaste kiss before ducking out the window.

She sighed, annoyed but changed into the outfit anyway, grabbed her things and walked out. Before heading toward the front door, Edward decided she was taking to long and rang on the doorbell. As she shuffled to the door, she shouted to Charlie to acknowledge him that she was leaving before climbing inside Edward's Volvo, already excited for when I finally put my plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and L.J Smith**

* * *

As Edward pulled into the parking lot, I saw Jacob. He was leaning against the wall of the school waiting for us.

"Jacob!" I ran towards him. I was happy to see him even though Charlie and I went to the Reservation last weekend to talk about his part of the plan. Thankfully the Cullens went on a family hunting trip that weekend because the sun was out and about, so I didn't get caught.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he laughed as I slammed into him. He hugged me tightly to his body, "I got you something," he whispered into my hair before he backed away from me a bit. He then pulled a dream catcher out of his pocket and handed it to me, "it's for when you have a nightmare and I'm not there to help you get through it," he explained while smiling softly.

I looked at it in awe, "Thank you Jake, it's beautiful." I went to hug him but before I could, I heard a throat clearing. I rolled my eyes before I turned around and went to Edward's side.

Jacob scowled, "What's the matter leech? Don't want Bella to hang out with me? Afraid that she'll leave you for someone better?"

"I don't want her anywhere near you because you mutts would hurt her if someone pushed you a little too far, like that girl Emily," Edward sneered.

When I looked at Jacob, I knew that Edward went too far and Jacob was shaking (practically vibrating), so I knew he was close to phasing and I was just moments away from just giving up on the plan and just beating the bloody pulp out of Edward. Instead I side-stepped him and sprinted in front of Jacob before Edward could stop me.

"Jake, it's alright, he didn't mean it. He's just trying to protect me, right Edward?" I turned to glare at Edward, daring him to defy me, even though I knew he just wanted to control me and nothing more.

After what seemed like forever to me, Edward finally relented and turned to Jacob "Right, I'm sorry Jacob, I went too far and I apologize."

"See Jake, he didn't mean it." I cooed, hugging him until his shaking stopped and stepped away.

He sighed "I'm sorry Bella, I'll leave now, I hope you have a great birthday," then he turned and looked at Edward through narrowed eyes. "Just so you know leech, you could drain her of her blood if you smelled just a drop of her blood and you wouldn't have regret it 'till later when it's too late to save her." He said before he turned and walked away

"Bye Jake, thanks for everything!" I shouted after him, hoping he got the double meaning in what I said. I smiled a small smile, glad that part of the plan was successful.

When I was sure that Jake was gone I turned to Edward.

"What the fuck was that!? You know what happened to Emily was an accident, and Sam didn't know what he was doing! He was new to the wolf life, and alone with no one to help him!" I semi-shouted at him as I stormed into the school.

Edward was, unfortunately, able to keep up with me "Okay I admit that was a little much but it was the truth. Something could happen to you when you are with that pack of mutts if I'm not there to protect you." He gave me a crooked smile, thinking as if that would break me into forgiving him.

As I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, Alice twirled up to us.

"Happy Birthday Bella! I got you a present, I already saw you opening it and you loved it" She chirped brightly.

_Fat chance_, I snorted in my head. I highly doubt that she saw me liking what she gave me or for that fact, saw visions of me since yesterday, in fact I KNOW that none of the Cullens' powers would have worked on me, I made sure of it.

"Thanks Alice, I'm sure I'll love it," I said, giving her the fakest smile I got. I knew that she only wanted me to be her Bella Barbie. "Well I need to go now, or I'm going to be late, bye!" I hurried away after saying that since I didn't want them to accompany me to class.

I was halfway to class, that was thankfully on the other side of the school from them, when I heard my phone go off. I looked at my phone before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked confused, having not recognized the number. When I heard the voice on the other side, I felt my eyes get so big that I was sure they were going to fall out.

"Hello Lilly."

"Elijah?" I whispered, shocked that he has found and contacted me after putting me into hiding.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me."

Wondering why he was calling now out of all the chances he could have had before when something dawned on me and the panic started to set in.

"Why did you call, is everything alright? Did anything happen?" The only possible reason he could be calling is if Klaus had found me too and is coming to get me.

"I'm okay, relax, I just wanted you to know that the family has been awakened."

If anyone would have seen me at that moment, everyone would have told you that I looked like a gaping fish. Luckily no one saw because the warning bell rang moments ago and everyone left to class.

"Elizabeth, are you there? Lilly?"

I heard him calling for me over the phone and I took a deep breath before I answered through the tears that had started to fall. "Yes, I'm here Uncle Eli…please tell that I heard that right and that I wasn't just dreaming that I heard it?"

"You heard correctly my dear. The family has been awakened and your father is asking for you to come home to him. We are having a ball a week from Saturday for the reunion of our family, come then."

I sighed, resigned, "Tell father that I would be there as soon as possible but do not tell him that I will try to get there before the ball, I don't want to get his hopes up." I was already thinking about moving up my plans so that I could try to make it to this family ball.

"Alright Isa, I hope to see you soon," I heard him say before I heard the line go dead.

I squealed and jumped around before I wiped my tears away and composed myself. I quickly headed to class and ignored the teacher as I walked in to take my seat. I couldn't stop thinking of the days ahead of me as they counted down to the moment I could see my father again.

* * *

**I want to give you guys a heads up that i would be try to update every week around the weekend but I not make any promises and a huge Dark-Supernatural-Angel, she is an amazing beta,you should really check out her stories,they're great :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: all right go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**

* * *

Fuckin' Edward, always ruining everything, Bella thought as she walked into the foyer of the Cullen's house. She thought it was going to be a good day after her phone call with Elijah. That instantly changed due to Edward being his annoying self which got Bella back into her bad mood again.

As Bella walked through the door, she was enveloped into the cold arms of Emmett Cullen.

"Happy Birthday Belly-Boo" he shouted into her ear before he set her down. Despite her utter dislike for the Cullens, Bella found that the big lad was not so bad. Unfortunately he was just like the other Cullens, who were trying to push their will onto her.

Little did everyone but 'Bella' know, that on the other side of the room was Jasper, who was trying to block out everyone's bloodlust which had spiked up when Bella arrived. The empath was confused as to why no one was there to help him out or to send him away due to his lack of control.

Bella walked around, discreetly looking at Jasper, while making sure that all the attention was on her. As she did this, no one would notice Jasper in the corner, who was struggling with his (and everyone else's) bloodlust.

"Time to open presents!" Alice declared gleefully, practically shoving Bella to the table that was full of presents. It was located beside a glass table yet it seemed to go unnoticed as a present was shoved into Bella's hands. All that was on Alice's mind as she passed the presents was how she could finally turn Bella into her Bella-Barbie with her new presents.

Bella sighed, annoyed at being told what to do again yet she complied anyway. She opened the present, "Um…thanks," she said a little mystified since there was nothing in the stereo box she just unwrapped.

The Cullens laughed and there was no mistaking Emmett's booming laughter as he left the room, to who the hell knows where.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett is installing it in your truck as we speak," Jasper explained as if the 'human' didn't know what was supposed to in the box and for a moment, he forgot his bloodlust.

When Jasper explained what was happening, Bella became mad. No, she was angry... angry that the Cullens thought that she was an ignorant and naive child who they could manipulate into doing what they wanted. She was also annoyed that they just assumed that she wanted a new stereo when the one she had at the moment worked just fine.

Another gift was shoved into Bella's hands. "Open mine and Edward's next!" Alice squealed while twirling around Bella.

Bella had to hide her smirk as she opened the gift from the 'golden duo'; she was just overjoyed that her plan was taking action at last. "Shoot" she muttered as she pretended to make sure that there wasn't a lot of damage to the paper cut she gave herself.

The Cullens' bloodlust rocketed and it hit Jasper all at once, adding to his own bloodlust. This pushed him over the edge and his eyes zeroed in on the only blood source in the room.

Edward threw Bella back into the glass table, breaking the glass table with the force he threw her with. Blood started to gush out of the cut on her arm where the glass dug into her when she landed. This made the blood frenzy in Jasper's mind worse, and he attacked. Edward intercepted which resulted in Jasper being pushed through the glass wall near the backyard.

Emmett and Rosalie broke out of their shock quickly and blurred after their brothers; they tried to break them apart. Alice stood stock still, mumbling to herself as to why she didn't see this coming and the 'parents' of the coven went to work on the mess that was happening around them.

Carlisle ran over to Bella, inspecting the damage on her arm and shouting to Esme to get the supplies they would need to stitch her back up.

"It's going to be okay Bella, don't panic, everything is going to be okay," he reassured her as he started to clean her up.

Bella, though still on her happy-high since her plan worked, remembered to look like she was in pain as Carlisle stitched her arm back up. She didn't want to ruin anything just because she forgot to pretend that she was in shock and pain.

"There you go, good as new, just don't strain and lift anything heavy, and Edward will take you home now," he ordered and took her to her 'protector', who was helping Esme clean up her blood, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Lets go love, I'll take you home" he said as he pulled Bella along to his Volvo.

* * *

The ride to Bella's house was quiet. When they got to her house, she turned to him, "I'll see you in my room?" hoping against hope that he would say no.

Edward contemplated his answer before he shook his head and sighed. "No, I can't. I have to go home and help the family and see if Jasper is alright." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before she got out. He quickly drove off once she distanced herself from his car.

When Bella was sure that Edward was outside her hearing range, she started to laugh and dance around.

"WHOOOO!" she shouted into the open air.

She quickly composed herself and walked inside the house.

"Hey Charlie, I'm go take a shower and go to sleep, I'm tired." she said when she saw that Charlie was awake and watching TV. She hurried upstairs.

"Alright, goodnight Isa!" Charlie shouted up the stairs as he went to the kitchen to get more beer.

When Bella was in bed, waiting for sleep to consume her, she smiled victoriously. She was happy that her plan went so well and now all she had to do was wait for the Cullens to leave.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it and leave a review please! and a huge thanks to my beta Dark-Supernatural-Angel, you guys should check out her stories, they're great :)  
**

**P.S. i most likely will not be updating next week, I'm going to go visit my sister, I'm so excited! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_That went faster than expected_, I thought as I finished the blood from this random guy that passed by the alley that I was standing in while observing the town from the shadows. I threw the corpse over my shoulder and took it to the forest for someone to find sometime tomorrow. After all, I didn't want this to hold up the ball if everyone were paying attention to the killer of this body and walked away.

_It only took 3 days for them to leave, I would have sworn that Edward would've stalled and taken a week but at last, it went perfectly with my plans to get to the ball on time…_

Mystic Falls hadn't changed a bit; it's still a boring ass town that the supernatural creatures of our world, for some strange reason, like to hibernate here. I personally don't get that…why did they even like going here?

I sighed while keeping in mind the Grill that everyone seemed to go to and walked to the hotel. I might as well get ready for the ball; there is nothing better to do around here anyway.

While walking back to the hotel, this girl with straight brown hair collided into me while knowing very well that I was there.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you! Uhm, hi I'm Elena Gilbert," she gave a sickly sweet smile (anyone with eyes could see was fake) at me and gave out her hand so I could shake.

I ignored her hand and studied her, she looked like someone I knew from somewhere but I couldn't quite put my finger on who she resembled.

Elena dropped her hand after it became clear that I wasn't going to shake it and she stood there in my way. She gave me a once over and made a little abhor noise in the back of her throat. If I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have heard it. And just like that, I knew who and what she was. I felt stupid that I didn't recognize her sooner. She does, after all, looked and acted exactly like her ancestor Katerina Petrova. It seemed like the only difference was that Elena seemed to know how to hide her true feelings and intentions a lot better than Katerina was able to.

"Yes I know who you are, the question is why are you still here and in my way?" I sneered, not wanting her anywhere near me.

The Petrova doppelgängers never cause anything but trouble, just wanting everything to belong to them, they are also one (or most) of the reason why my family is so messed up and the way it is.

As I thought more about the Petrova's I realized why there seemed to be more supernatural creatures around here…it was to get her to Klaus!

"Oh sorry! I just wanted to know if you were new in town." She stated with a little hint of loathing in her voice.

I knew that she knew that I was new here; she just wanted to get information out of me. If that meant that she had to act all nice and sweet, then that's what she was going to do to get what she wanted.

Annoyed that she was still talking to me when all I wanted to tell her was where she could stick it but I decided to play nice, hopefully it would get her to leave me alone sooner rather than later if I say something to her.

"Yeah, I just moved here. Mystic Falls is so pretty from what I've seen so far!" I gagged internally, not believing the words that are spewing out of my mouth to get her to leave.

"That's great! Do you want me to show you around town and then maybe we could get lunch and you could tell me about yourself and about where you've been and why you decided to come here to my beautiful town" She announced with a super chirper attitude.

And there it is, and it sickened me. I rolled my eyes. I knew that's all she wanted from me. It's not like she wanted anything else from me as I'm still dressed like the dull 'Bella' from Forks.

I'm still wearing clothes that just hang off my body. I will need to wash my hair really good in order to get the rich chocolate brown hair that I normally have (which was like Uncle Eli's and Father's hair). Let's not forget about the contacts. I would need to take them off soon; I'm annoyed that I can't see the light blue/green eyes that I inherited from my mother.

So all in all I looked like a girl that was in a really bad need of a makeover.

"I can't, I need to go meet up with my dad soon. I wouldn't want him to worry about me. Besides I'm sure that you have better things to do than help the new girl around," I said in a sad voice.

"Yeah sure, I'll leave you alone. Now go meet up with your dad and I'll see you around sometime soon," she giggled and ran off.

As she hurried away I heard her say Bitch under her breath. I guess she couldn't understand why I wouldn't want to hang out with her instead of hanging out with my dad.

I laughed quietly; the Petrova's were always easy to get annoyed, especially when you ignore them.

Anyways, it was time to get back to the task at hand; getting ready for the ball.

When I was finally ready and in the limo that would take me to the Mikaelson Mansion, I started to get nervous. I started to think about how Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Finn would react when they find out that Father has a child or for that matter that an Original vampire was even able to have a child. Nonetheless I was excited to finally reunite with my father.

The limo finally stopped and I stepped out to see the first glimpse of the house, no the family mansion, that Klaus' men had built. When the limo finally started to leave, I took a deep breath to gather up the rest of my confidence and walked through the door.

The ball was in full swing and I went to find Father before the first dance began.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed and thanks to my beta Dark-Supnatural-Angel. So how are you guys liking the story so far? **

**P.S. Who else is going to see the fight later on with Mayweather? :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized that I didn't put disclaimer on the my last chapter, so sorry for that**

**disclaimer: all right go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**

* * *

It has been hours since I've arrived and I still can't find Father.

I head over to the bar in the corner of the room to get some whiskey to calm my nerves.

_Where is Father hiding?_

I drained the contents of the cup in one full sweep and go walk around the room again. Hopefully I will find him this time around. It's getting ridiculous that I haven't found him yet, considering that there isn't many rooms open for the ball.

Part way through my walk around the room, I see the doors open up to the one and only Petrova doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert. As she walked through the door into the room, I saw a guy, or should I say boy, jog up to her angrily.

I snuck a little closer to them. I made sure to stay out of their direct line of sight so they didn't notice me. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I then noticed a dark haired man walk up to Elena and start arguing with her as well.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux," the dark hair man said to the boy before he turned to Elena, "You're not supposed to be here." He looked annoyed that she wouldn't follow directions. It didn't surprise me though; the Petrova's never listen, they always think they know best.

"Well I am, and I'm not leaving until I know what Esther wants," Elena decided while looking smug that she got what she wanted.

The two guys held out their arms to her, and she took both their arms and walked into the crowd. She looked egotistical with both men on her arms.

I walked away, disgusted that she thought she could lay down a demand and think everyone would listen and do what she said. "Self-righteous whores. Think they can do and get any man they want into the palm of their hands."

I was pulled away from my mumblings when I saw Father talking to Uncle Eli across the room.

"Father!" I shouted out so that they could hear me while the humans heard nothing before I picked up the hem of my dress and ran to him.

Uncle Eli pointed at me and Father turned around just before I slammed into him.

"Father," I murmured while hugging him for all I was worth, while tears started forming in my eyes.

"Elizabeth," he sighed out after his shock wore off and pulled me tightly to his body.

I leaned back when I heard a throat being cleared. I turned to Uncle Eli, who was smiling, "Doesn't your favorite Uncle get a hug too?" He questioned as he held out his arm for me.

"Uncle Eli!" I giggled before jumping into his embrace. "I missed you guys so much!" I hugged him tightly like I did with Father.

"We've missed you too. What have you been doing this past year?" Uncle Eli asked after releasing me from his hold and letting me go to father.

"I've been good, I went to Ne-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I heard someone walk up to us. We turned around and saw the dark haired man that was arguing with Elena and the boy.

The man stopped in front of us. "Well hello there, who might you be?" He grabbed a hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. He completely ignored my father and uncle right next to us.

"Someone that is completely out of your league," I snapped before turning back around. Anyone that wanted to be around the Petrova's willingly was not someone I wanted to know. It would only end badly. I mean come on, look at my family!

He didn't seem fazed because the next moment, he was trying to get me to talk to him again, "I see you're new in town, so you might want me to show you around town, I promise you we'll have a good time," he said before he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I was about to retort when Father started growling at the man, "Just because Elijah and Mother don't want us to mess with you and your rubbish group, doesn't mean that I will do as they say, so leave the lass alone Damon," he snarled as he stepped in front of me, blocking his view from me.

Father never did want anyone to know about me, always afraid that someone would hear about me and take me away to get revenge on him. So you see, I can understand why he didn't acknowledge me as his daughter but what I can't understand was why he said 'Mother', I thought my grandmother was dead.

"Relax, I'm leaving," Damon, as Father called him, said while holding up his hands. Damon turned to me, "See you around," he winked and left before Father could do or say anything to him.

Uncle Eli caught hold of Father before he could go after him. "Calm down Kol. You don't want to make a scene with Mother around," he pulled Father back to his side, keeping a firm hold of his shoulder. "Besides we need to do the welcome home bit for Mother right now, come on," he smiled and turned to me, "Stay put Lilly, we'll be right back." They both left me and walked up the stairs.

I saw Klaus and two more people climb up the stairs right behind them, when the other two people turned around, I saw my first glimpse of Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Finn. I smiled, happy that Father had the family back together.

"Welcome and thank you for joining us" Uncle Eli started before he turned to look at a lady that was walking down the stairs to them, "You know whenever my mother brings us together like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a dance."

I can feel my eyes widen when Uncle Eli introduced my grandmother, the one that was supposed to be dead. I can see that I was wrong now, but I quickly put on my poker face. I didn't want anyone to see my shock.

"Tonight's dance is a century's old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner and please join us in the ball room," Uncle Eli finished his little speech and walked down the steps and stopped in front of me, "May I have this dance Lilly?" he asked while bowing at the waist and holding out his hand.

I curtsied, "You may." I took hold of his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

As the dance started, I started to question Uncle Eli, "Why didn't you tell me that grandmother was alive and well!?" I demanded while wondering why he wouldn't tell me of something this important.

"Well I thought I shouldn't overwhelm you with all that I piled up on you. After all you needed to close up your affairs to try to get here on time," he said apologetically while looking truly remorseful that he didn't tell me.

I sighed, "I guess it's okay, but next time tell me these things. I have a right to know. I'm part of the family too, we'll talk about this later, it looks like we are about to switch partners and Aunt Rebekah looks like she is dying to know who I am with you." I smirked slightly and twirled around, only to end up in the arms of Klaus.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. If it isn't my darling niece Elizabeth," Klaus stated smartly. "And where might have you been hiding all these years?" He spoke in a voice that he thought would intimidate me into telling him where I was.

"I would tell you if wasn't for the fact that you only want to know so you could keep tabs on me if I run from you again but I'm not that ignorant Klaus," I retorted and I thought I saw something pass through his eyes but he covered it up before I could identify it.

As the song ended, I saw Father and Uncle Eli walk toward us, "We need to talk Lilly. We need to tell your Aunt Rebekah about you. I would tell your Uncle Finn too but he was going to do something with Mother. Besides the ball is almost over, so this is the perfect time to tell her," Father said and led us to a study in the very back. It was far enough away that we could barely hear the ball that was still going on.

Father closed the double doors of the study and locked it before he turned to Aunt Rebekah, who was standing in the middle of Uncle Eli and Klaus. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring at my uncles, "Well are you going to tell me who this one," she pointed at me, "is and why you all seem to be so comfortable around her?" she asked angrily.

Father took a deep breath before he replied, "This person here happens to be my daughter, my _biological_ daughter Lilly."

* * *

**If you are curious on how Bella's dress looks like, I have a link on my page to show you what it looks like and as to Bella's physical age, she is 21. Thanks to my beta Dark-Supenatural-Angel. Tell me what you guys think and leave me a review please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****all rights go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**

* * *

Father_ took a deep breath before he replied, "This person here happens to be my daughter, my biological daughter Lilly."_

I held my breath without meaning too as I hoped that she wouldn't have a bad reaction to the news. Imagine my surprise (and everyone else's) when she started laughing hysterically.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. You are bedding her! You don't need to make up lies Kol," she chortled while holding onto her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

Everyone else just remained still.

"Go on Kol, tell us who she really is and how long you have been bedding her," Aunt Rebekah continued while looking around the room to her brothers. She was ignoring me completely like I wasn't even there.

My stomach churned in revulsion at just the thought of her thinking that I was sleeping with my own father.

_Doesn't she see the resemblance between her own brothers and me?_

When the nausea passed and I didn't feel like throwing up again, I looked back up to Aunt Rebekah, "I know that we look about the same age and awesomely beautiful but come on!" I smirked a little in the end, knowing that I was sounding a little more like Father in the end before I continued. "From what Father and Uncle Eli told me, you like to pride yourself in being deferred from blonde bimbos but I'm not seeing any difference right now. You are acting quite like them!"

"I don't care on who you are at the moment but I'm not about to have some stupid strumpet talk to me like that!" she shouted at me.

"Strumpet?" I snorted, "What era are we in? The 1500s? And by the way this 'strumpet' has a name, it's Elizabeth," I wasn't offended that she called me a whore.

"Why you little bitch!" Aunt Rebekah growled.

I started to prepare myself for her impact. I saw her blurring towards me before Father, Uncle Eli, and Klaus grabbed a hold of her and held her back.

As I straightened out, Father and Uncle Eli started to verbally beat down on Aunt Rebekah.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You completely disregard what I say and insult my daughter after I told you she is _my daughter. But instead, you treat her _like she is some piece of trash on the bottom of your shoe!" As Father said this, he looked like he was on the edge of his breaking point and about to snap Aunt Rebekah's neck for what she said to me.

"Father, just leave Aunt Rebekah alone and explain to her that I really am your daughter. Please," I said softly; I didn't want Father to snap her neck and stall on our talk when we have other matters to attend to.

After making sure that she wouldn't try to go after me again, Father let her go but he stayed close to her to make sure that she wouldn't try to surprise me with another attack.

Father took a deep breath before he started explaining, "I walked into a bar looking for a midday snack in Haiti, this was in the 17th century, when I came across a beautiful young gal with one of the most appetizing scents that I've came across at the time."

"_'Hello Love, why don't you join me for a little stroll outside?'_ I had said to her, trying to compel her to come with me, only to find out, shockingly, that compulsion didn't work with her," Father breathed out while getting a far-away look in his eyes.

"_'Why don't you leave me alone?'_ she had replied, not even looking at me to see who was talking to her. She just kept on talking to her little friends across the table."

"I kept on trying to persuade her to go outside with me but she said no every time I even opened my mouth," Father said wistfully.

"I walked up to the only bartender of the place at the time and asked him about the lady. _'She and her friends there always come here around noon but they leave about an hour or two after'_ he had said while looking at me curiously. It looked like he was interested as to why _I_ was interested in the girl."

"Me being the person I was at the time, and still mostly am, decided that I could wait it out, that it would be worth it to drink her blood and to leave before anyone suspected it was me that killed her."

"I came into the bar for weeks after that, talking to her, trying to get her to go home with me to I can finally drink her blood but as time went on, I started to slowly fall in love with her and I didn't want to kill her anymore."

"After about a month and a half had passed, I finally got her to come home with me, and my god was that one of the best nights of my life," he smiled softly at Aunt Rebekah and you could see the love he had for her in Father's eyes.

"It was three weeks after that first night when she came to me one night. She was carrying her luggage while she was in tears. _'What's wrong?' _I had asked while frantically searching if something had happened to her."

"She gave me a watery smile and responded _'I bare a child Kol, your child. My parents disowned me after they found out that I was pregnant with your child'_ before more tears started to slip out."

"I didn't believe her at first but then again, which one of us would when we know that we can't have children. And if we could have, then you would have been the first to know about it Bekah. I know of your wish to have a family too," Father said gently to Aunt Rebekah when she opened her mouth to protest.

"So she got really angry at me when I doubted the paternity and she said _'Who would have I been with if I've spent all my time with you? I spent all my time with you when I'm wasn't with my family!'_ I, of course, knew that already but I still couldn't believe that she was carrying _my_ child. Vampires just couldn't bear children… that was one of the first things we learned in this life."

"So I let her move in with me, I loved her and if she was really pregnant with my child, I was going to care for her and my child."

"Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and everything was peaceful. And before I knew it, my love was giving birth to my beautiful daughter Elizabeth," Father turned to smile brightly at me, to which I returned before I saw his smile dim somewhat.

"She was severally weakened after she gave birth to Elizabeth. She only lasted a few hours after that, with me holding her and us both just looking at Elizabeth sleeping peacefully… and right before she died, she rasped out to me, _'Take care of her for me Kol, do whatever you have to do to keep her safe'_ and with that she died," he whispered.

I got up from my seat and hugged Father as a few tears slipped out before I could stop them. Once Father and I have calmed down, I dabbed the tears away so that I wouldn't smear my makeup.

"That was the last time I saw my love but she left me with the best thing that has ever happened to me," Father said to Aunt Rebekah while holding onto me tightly.

It didn't escape my notice that Father had never said Mother's name. I don't blame him though because as soon as they find out just who my mother was, there would be a shit-storm here that would be never-ending and who knows what the outcome of that would be.

Apparently it didn't escape Aunt Rebekah's notice either because she narrowed her eyes at him. "Kol who was the mot-" she was cut off when Uncle Finn walked into the room.

"Mother wants us to begin our toast and then give our respects to the guests for coming to the ball, they are starting to leave," he announced to his family before he walked back out.

Father and I sighed in relief when we all shuffled out of the study. We were glad that we didn't have to reveal the name of my Mother.

As Father and his family gave their respects to the guests for coming after the toasts, I stood off to the side a little. Shortly afterwards, I felt a presence behind me and I instantly stiffened.

"Interesting company you keep," Damon commented.

"What does it matter to you what company I keep?" I demanded as I was annoyed at the fact that I couldn't be left alone.

"It doesn't, I was just saying," Damon smirked and he walked out the door before I could say anything back.

When all the guests were gone, Father led me to a bedroom on the top floor where all of his siblings' rooms were located. He had put me in a room across from his.

Before we parted ways, I hugged Father tightly while whispering softly so only he could hear, "I've missed you so much Daddy." I quickly hurried into my room with a smile on my face for I was happy to have Father back in my life.

* * *

** Sorry guys for the late update, I've been busy with school but i got the chapter up at least! :D Hope you liked it and review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: A****ll rights go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**

* * *

It was the day after the ball and I'm in the living room listening to Father complain about his sister. Apparently Aunt Rebekah had slept with this guy (Damon) after the ball last night. I don't know whether Father is pissed that his sister slept with this guy or if it was the fact that Father himself didn't have some fun of his own.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this morning. I was trying to eat my breakfast but hearing Father go on and on about Aunt Rebekah having all the fun has made me lose my appetite. I didn't need or want to know about my Aunt Rebekah's sex life so if Father didn't stop soon, well, I'm going to snap.

I don't get what Father is still doing here. If he really wanted to go out, he would have done so by now. Or maybe it's the fact that his complaining is annoying Klaus that has him complaining at all. If that's the case, I would want Father to keep going… just in another room.

The fact was that it was really funny watching Klaus get annoyed as he attempted to lose Father or get him distracted with something else. He was currently trying to ignore Father by concentrating on a sketch that he was trying to draw.

Key word, _trying_.

I'm about to take my things and leave so I wouldn't have to hear Father's complaints when Aunt Rebekah walked in through the door.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl" Father exclaimed as he stood up to get in his sister's way.

I leaned forward from my perch in my seat; my excitement grew at the thought of something interesting finally happening. From across the room, I could see that Klaus was trying to ignore his siblings yet I could see his own amusement trying to shine through.

"Get out of my way Kol" she said after Father wouldn't let her pass, clearly getting annoyed with Father.

"Out all night, what a scandal!" Father exclaimed loudly, "I trust that you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" Father smirked, knowing fully well what the human's name was.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing coming out of it will be your teeth" she hissed while looking down on him from the top of the steps.

Father didn't say anything. He just smirked and kept on getting in her way.

"Don't start Nik" Aunt Rebekah said to Klaus after she had successfully pushed Father away from her.

I leaned back in my seat, amused at what was happening in the room.

"I didn't say anything," Klaus said after failing to hold back his smile as he looked at her from over his sketch pad.

I sighed, knowing that nothing else was going to happen here and left to go get something to drink.

I smiled as the last thing I heard after I left the mansion was Father saying "I'm bored."

* * *

After leaving the human by some dumpster for someone to find, I walked towards 'The Mystic Grill', as the owners so cleverly called it. I noticed it yesterday when I got here.

As I'm about to walk through the door (I could easily hear Father and Klaus inside), I got a phone call from Uncle Eli.

"Lilly I need a favor from you." He greeted.

"Alright, what might that be?" I was curious; Uncle Eli has never wanted my help before.

"I need you to go into the tunnels under Mystic Falls with Rebekah to babysit the doppelgänger."

"I'll be right there," I smirked.

"Just one thing; don't do anything with the doppelgänger unless I call, until then, don't do anything. I'll let you know when you can leave."

"Done," I said and hung up on him before blurring towards the tunnels.

When I got to where Aunt Rebekah and Elena were, I saw Aunt Rebekah taking a video and the doppelgänger was on the other end with hatred in her eyes.

"Look what we have here, if it isn't the little innocent doppelgänger," I sneered while stepping out of the shadows.

I laugh a little when her shocked eyes met mine.

"Shocked to see the 'human' girl, are we?"

I saw Aunt Rebekah look at me curiously from the corner of my eye as I laughed at the doppelgänger's expense.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Aunt Rebekah ask from a little ways behind me as I walked around. I was looking for somewhere that was somewhat comfortable to sit on.

"Elijah sent me to look after the doppelgänger with you. I guess he thought that two was better than one." There was no need to let Elena know that I'm related to the Originals by calling her aunt, she'll just tell everyone in her little 'group'.

An hour babysitting Elena in the tunnels had passed when all of a sudden a sharp pain went through my heart and I heard Aunt Rebekah gasp.

When I turned towards Aunt Rebekah (while still in pain), she was already falling towards the ground, turning gray with veins appearing.

I rushed to catch her as I heard the doppelgänger start to run away from us. Now that we were otherwise occupied and weren't paying attention to her, she was able to make her escape.

When I saw the color returning to her and the pain subsiding from my chest, I turned and rushed after Elena. I knew that this diversion had something to do with her.

I caught up to Elena rather quickly. I felt a little disappointed despite all the rage and hatred I was feeling towards her right now (I was hoping for more of a chase) but nonetheless, I appeared in front of her.

"You thought you can get away from me, did you?" I grabbed a hold of her neck and pushing her into the wall, high enough that her feet didn't touch the ground.

Elena looked at me with pure loathing in her eyes before she answered with a "yes" while she turned a bright red from the lack oxygen.

"Well let me teach you a lesson as to never try to get away from me. I'm about to make you feel the worst pain imaginable but first, let's make you a little more durable to make the pain last longer."

I let go of her neck and grabbed her jaw, forcing it open while I bite into my wrist. I let the blood seep out a little before putting it on her lips and forcing her to drink my blood.

As I'm about to snap her neck, I am shoved into the opposite wall of the tunnel, taking the breath out of me.

I snarl and turn to see who the intruder was and see Aunt Rebekah there, snarling right back at me.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Tell me your thought of this chapter and review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All rights go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**

* * *

_I snarl and turn to see who the intruder was and see Aunt Rebekah there, snarling right back at me._

I don't care who it is, no one gets in-between my kill and me and that included Aunt Rebekah. No exceptions.

So when I saw that she wasn't going to move from her spot between me and the doppelgänger, I attacked.

I grabbed her and pushed her onto the floor, all the while punching her. "Who do you think you are to stop me from killing that bitch?!" I growled, pointing to where the doppelgänger was.

Rebekah took advantage of my pause to point at the bitch and rolled us over. She held me down with her hand on my neck, choking me.

"If anyone gets to kill her, it will be me! It was my brother they daggered not yours!" she snarled, "I don't believe what Kol said about you, it just doesn't happen with us!" She started pressing harder into my neck.

That's when I snapped; no one insulted Father and got away with it.

The veins come out from under my eyes and I felt my fangs poke my lower lips. I rolled us over again and grabbed the stake I kept hidden in my pant leg and shoved it into her stomach to hold her down to the floor.

"Then I don't care what I do or what happens to you if you can disregard what Father says. He's never lied to his family unless it was for a good reason," with that said, I snapped her neck.

I got up and dusted myself off before I looked to the corner where the doppelgänger is.

Or should I saw _was_ because she wasn't there anymore.

As I started to follow her scent, I grumbled to myself. "Doppelgängers always say that they could do anything by themselves but when the time comes, they almost always run. That or they make the problem that much worse, which they do anyways."

When I turned a corner, I could see a little cave at the end of it with the doppelgänger, a coffin, and symbols all over the wall in it.

I started to speed towards her but I was bounced back to the floor against what seemed like an invisible wall.

"What is this?" I asked myself as I got up and put my hands against the wall, wondering why I couldn't get in.

"Sorry no vampires aloud," Elena jeered with malice in her eyes.

I snorted, she mocked the person that she very well knew would kill her the moment I got in or she got out.

"Hmmm why don't you come out and hang out here and be with your new friend Elena? You said after all that you wanted to send the day with me yesterday, now's your chance," I taunted while thinking of ideas on what I could do to get her out or get me in.

She looked at me in disgust, "Yeah right!" She started to walk around the cave.

"Aw man! And to think you wanted us to be BFF's just yesterday!" I give her a fake pout while snorting under my breath.

"Like I'll ever want to be friends with a bitch like you," she fired back.

I scoffed, I know I'm a bitch (which I'm not ashamed to admit at all) but she only has to look in the mirror every morning to see an even bigger bitch, one that is ten times worse than anyone in the world.

_Maybe even combined,_ I think as an afterthought.

I decided to take a page out of Aunt Rebekah's book and blur out of the cave to get what I would need.

* * *

When I got back to where the doppelgänger was hiding out, about 10 minutes later, I saw her looking out of the cave to see if she could leave.

I got closer to her before I throw a bunch of the gasoline I brought with me all over her, drenching her with it and doing the same on random spots all over the cave from my spot outside it.

"What are you doing!?" She demanded while trying to figure out what I drenched her with.

"Well I thought I should have some fun while I'm here and see how long it'll take for you to burn and start the change."

I grabbed the box of matches out of my pocket, took out a match, lit it and threw it in her general direction.

It unfortunately didn't land on her because she moved away at the last moment.

"Come on Elena, you wouldn't have to burn if you just come with me. I promise you that I'll just snap your neck to make your change as painless as possible and the real pain will start only _after_ the change is complete."

I gave her a moment to come with me and when she didn't step out, I lit another match and threw it to the puddle right in front of her.

"I'm feeling a little generous today, so I'll give you one last chance to step out peacefully and do this pain-free."

She made no move in taking my offer.

"Well this is going to be fun," I giggled and gave her a bright smile and lit another match. "And this time I won't miss."

I saw the doppelgänger's eyes go wide and right as I was about to throw the match, my phone rang.

"What!?" I snapped, annoyed that I got interrupted again.

"Well I see that something's got you mad," Uncle Eli's voice came from the other end.

"Yes, yes, now what do you want!? I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"Well I can see you got your Father's temper and attitude," I could just hear Uncle Eli's smile when he said that.

"ELIJAH!" I shouted exasperated, keeping in mind not to call him uncle.

He sighed, "Very well. Everything is in order again, you can leave the doppelgänger now. We'll see you at home." And with that he hung up.

I turned back to Elena who was still waiting there to see what I'll do. "You got lucky, I have other matters to take care of. Next time though, don't think you are going to get out of this so easily."

I sped out of the tunnels and leave behind Aunt Rebekah and the doppelgänger to take care of themselves.

They got themselves into this mess, now they can show themselves out. Let's see how long it will take for Aunt Rebekah to wake up and get home and for the doppelgänger to get out of the tunnels by herself.

_Now to see if Father and Uncle Eli are alright, _I thought as I sped home.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love to know what you guys think of my story! Tell me your thoughts of this chapter and review please! :)**

**P.S. It's my birthday next Saturday and I'm going to be spending it with my family all weekend so I won't be updating next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**_

* * *

_Now to see if Father and Uncle Eli are alright, _I thought as I sped home.

When I got home, the house was in shambles.

"What do you expect me to do Klaus!" I heard Father shouting from the parlor on the other side of the house.

I quietly crept towards the parlor and I hid outside of it. I wanted to know what happened today with Father, Uncle Eli, and Klaus and what has them all in such distress.

"I expect you to stay here and help me take them down!" Klaus shouted back.

"Oh that is a load of crap!" Father spat, "All you want is to get the doppelgänger and kill the little group that's protecting her and anyone else that gets in your way!"

"That is not true! I want revenge for what they did to you! To US!"

"If anything you only want to get revenge because they went against us and they almost succeeded in taking all of us down!"

"Now why don't both of you just be quiet for a minute and think this through for a moment before we do anything rash," Uncle Eli's calm voice spoke over them.

"No matter what you say, you won't be changing my mind Elijah. I've already made it up," Father said a little more calmly this time.

"I wasn't planning to change your mind Kol. I just wanted you to think this through," Elijah said while getting closer to the door of the parlor. "Think about Lilly, what do you think she is going to say about this?"

I pressed myself further into the wall, not wanting them to know that I was there before I got all the information I could get.

"I am thinking of Lilly, Elijah! That's why I'm going to do this, I have to protect her!" Father yelled.

"I know that Kol but do you really think that Lilly will take it well that her father is leaving and that he wants her to stay here after she just got you back after a hundred years of being away from you?" Uncle Eli said softly, moving away from the door.

I gasped, _he's leaving me?_

I know that they heard my gasp when they stopped talking, so I decided that this was my cue to become a participant in the conversation.

"What does Uncle Eli mean that you are leaving Father?" I questioned after stepping into the parlor.

Klaus and Father turned from glaring at each other to look at me. Uncle Eli was watching his brothers from a corner of the room.

"Come on Klaus, let's give them some room," Uncle Eli said before walking out the door.

Klaus started walking towards the door when he hesitated. As he opened his mouth to say something, Uncle Eli's called out to Klaus.

"Leave them alone Klaus, they need to talk."

Klaus sighed and walked out. This left me wondering what he was going to say.

When I knew that they were out of hearing range I turned to face Father.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you are going to leave when I just got you back?" I asked; my voice breaking.

Father crossed the room towards me and pulled me into his arm for a hug.

"I have to leave you but it won't be for long. I promise you that I will be back soon."

"But why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay or take me with you?" I whispered into Father's chest.

"I want you to be safe and for that to happen I need to do this," Father said and his hold on me tightened before he released me to start pacing around the room.

"I'm going to be going to Forks to watch over the doppelgänger's brother. I need you to stay here and watch over the doppelgänger and her group and if by any chance they start to threaten you, I want you to tell them that you have someone there with him."

"How do you even know that the Gilbert boy is even in Forks?" I demanded, my sadness for him leaving me for a moment.

"I had some witches do a locator spell and as it turns out, he's in Forks, hiding from us," He said before he stopped pacing.

"Why didn't you ask me for help? I have people that could have helped you or for that matter me, I could have told you where he was too, I have a group of friends that live in Washington that have seen him, they just need to be giving a word and they will be there on my command," I inquired.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to use you?! You are my daughter, someone that I love and would die for, someone that I don't want to use for anything."

"Why does it matter if you want my help? I want to help you Father, anyway I can."

"What matters is that I want to make you safe and I don't want to use you to make that happen, I should be able to do it for you by myself… not with the help from the very person I'm trying to protect." Father said softly, showing the side of him that he doesn't show anyone but his family.

I rushed to give Father a hug. "Alright Father, I'll stay here but please be safe," I said as tears started falling out of my eyes.

Father hugged me back tightly, "I promise you that I'll be back soon, at the most a month but don't worry about me, I'll be safe."

We stayed like that for a few minutes before we started to hear things crashing and breaking in the other room…along with Aunt Rebekah's yelling.

I smirked a little as Father released me, "Dry up those tears and lets go see what's wrong with Rebekah now," Father said while smirking as well.

* * *

When my tears were dry and gone, Father and I went into the living room to see Aunt Rebekah demanding to know what was going on. She was shouting because Uncle Eli and Klaus wouldn't tell her anything.

"Well it took you long enough to get here Aunt Rebekah," I taunted with a laugh when she started to turn red in the face from anger.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did to me!" She snarled at me.

"How dare I?" I snorted, "You are the one that tried to kill me. I think that staking you and snapping your neck is just payback for what you tried to do."

I saw Father freeze beside me.

"YOU TRIED TO DO WHAT!?" Father yelled and started to stalk towards Aunt Rebekah.

"I don't see what the big deal is Kol, we all know that you were lying when you said that she is your daughter. We all know that that can't happen!" She shouted right back to him.

I shake my head, knowing that she was making things worse for herself. She wasn't just getting Uncle Eli mad, but Father more so too, and Father was known for his extreme tempers. So to make things worse was not good.

"Get it into your head already Rebekah that she is my daughter! Can't you see that she looks like me, like all of us!?" Father said, well more like shouted but still.

"Yes I do see that she looks like us but if you look around hard enough you can find anyone that can look like us too!"

You know that you've gone too far when you can get Uncle Eli to break his calm composure.

"My god Rebekah! What do we have to do to prove to you that she is Kol's daughter!?" Uncle Eli said, joining in on the screaming match.

We hear Klaus snort in the back of the room, also standing by as he witnessed the hole that Aunt Rebekah was digging herself into.

"It's Rebekah we are talking about brothers, she won't believe anything until she has actual proof about what she thinks is not real, is real"

Rebekah huffed "I do not," and she stormed out of the room, likely to clean up the mess that was her, from our fight.

When Father calmed down, he walked over to me, "I will be leaving in a hour. How about we spend the time I have, with each other before I leave."

I sighed, not wanting him to leave, "Alright Father." I followed him out of the room, wanting to spend the little time I have left with him before he had to leave.

* * *

**Well I'm back everybody, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me your thoughts on this please. :)**

**Btw; If I were to keep Kol alive in my story, who should I pair him with? Keep in mind though that it's not a guarantee that I will keep him alive though.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to S.M. and L.J. Smith**_

* * *

Father and I didn't talk as we walked out of the house.

"Where do you want to go?" Father asked.

"Let's walk around, we don't need to go somewhere specifically," I said.

"Alright," and with that said we start to walk in a random direction.

"How have you been? What have you been up to? Have you met anyone?" Father rambled on as he tried to start a conversation.

I smiled after seeing that he was nervous.

"Where do I start," I mumbled to myself while trying to think of where to start off.

"Well I was all over the place, traveling…I would only stay at one place at most for two months before I moved on. I was never sure if Klaus was close but I never stayed to find out if he was." I started while thinking back on my travels where I looked at famous cities and the like.

"Uncle Eli and me decided that it was best not to contact each other unless something happened or came up so Klaus couldn't trace me back," I paused, thinking of when I was by myself. I was independent but I was never truly by myself when I was with Father, so I wasn't used to being all on my own.

"I was lonely for most of my travels. I made friends sure but I couldn't ever say my real name to them for the danger that Klaus could get them."

"There was one person that I met and fell in love with. We loved each other and we were happy for a long time," I smiled wistfully.

"I met the guy I feel in love with while I was in one of my travels, in New York actually, when I just came from overseas. I was walking and looking around, sight-seeing, when I bumped into someone. It was after we introduced ourselves that I realized that he was a vampire."

I blushed a little, I didn't really want to admit to Father that I didn't know he was a vampire 'til after.

"We fell in love shortly after our run-in, going on dates but after two months I knew it was time for me to move again and he decided to go with me," I paused, gathering my thoughts before I continued.

"We traveled for about 13 years with each other and this time we decided to stay at Las Vegas to let loose for a little while. It was the year 1987," I swallowed hard, knowing I was going to have to tell Father.

"We were having fun at first but I had to go take care of business, make sure that all my affairs were being taken well care of and to make sure my friends were still safe and not taken."

"It was around that time that he started to pull away from me, becoming distant," I said as tears started blurring my vision enough that I had to hang onto Father so that I wouldn't crash into anything.

"Of course I didn't find out 'til after some time had passed that he started seeing HER, the 2nd Petrova doppelganger whore but of course I didn't know it at the time that she had started to sleep with him, trying to convince him that she was the better choice for him to stay with."

By then I could see that my Father started to tense up in anger.

"I had come home early, I was going to surprise him, hoping we could go out and have some fun but I found him in the middle of leaving to go somewhere, when I asked if I can go with he said that it would be better if I not go."

"I didn't understand why I couldn't go with him; he always wanted me to go with him everywhere, so I decided to follow him. Imagine my surprise and anger when I saw that he was seeing someone behind my back and that person was Katerina."

Father and I stopped walking by now, we were around the middle of town and tears had started to fall out of my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them away, I just continued on with what I was saying.

"I left sometime after seeing them together and confronted him later on when he got home. He kept on denying that he wasn't seeing anyone until I showed him the picture I took of him with Katerina."

"When he finally saw that I had evidence and I wasn't going to be swayed into thinking that he didn't cheat on me, he started to beg for forgiveness but I said no and packed up my stuff and left."

Father pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly, making me feel safe. I finally broke down and started to sob in Father's arms.

When I composed myself somewhat, I continued, "It was months after that confrontation before I got word that Katerina used him to stall Klaus from getting to her and he died trying to protect her. He thought that she loved him when she was only using him for a diversion to get away from Klaus."

"I knew I shouldn't have but I still loved him so I went after Katerina and I made her pay for using the person I love but when I got there, she was already on the run again and I didn't have anything of hers so that I could track her with."

I pulled away from Father and turned around. I closed my eyes.

"That moment was the moment where I started to hate the Petrova doppeelanger more than ever, that I would try to do anything in my power to stop and/or kill them."

Father grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, "Look at me sweetheart," he said softly. He continued when he knew for sure that I was looking at him.

"I will find her and I will torture her, no one will mess with my little girl and get away with it," He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Just looking at Father right now, you could tell what was going through his head in that moment, and that would be all the ways to torture somebody without killing them quickly.

I took a deep breath and told the last part of what I was going to say to Father about my travels.

"I traveled for a long time afterwards, only staying a week, two at most before I moved on. Nothing held my interest long enough for me to stay there until I stopped at Forks, Washington. There I saw that there was a group of Cold Ones living there and near it, there were shape-shifters in La Push. And that was where I was before I came here to see you."

It was quick and short, without telling him that I dated one of the Cold Ones and became best friends with a shape- shifter. There was no need for Father to get revenge on them too when I already took care of it… that doesn't mean that I won't tell Father if the Cullen's bug me again.

Father's phone began to ring, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Father sighed and turned to me, "I have to go now Lilly but I promise when I get back that we can spend all the time you want with each other and get our revenge on Katerina," He said, kissing my forehead before blurring away.

I sighed, might as well get some work done and drink my sorrows away.

* * *

** I know I didn't update last and this weekend and I apologize for that, school has been keeping me really occupied. I will be updating this weekend as well, it should be here by Monday the latest. I hope you guys liked the chapter and review please! :)  
**


End file.
